


Secret Santa

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [23]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas Presents, Episode: s03e14 The Ho Ho Ho Job, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Everyone thought it was Hardison who made the snow for Parker; they were wrong.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal, for the prompt 'snow'.

They all thought it was Hardison, and Eliot could see why. It didn’t bother him, it was easier for them to believe the lovelorn geek was so besotted as to manufacturer snow for Parker, and he wouldn’t mind so much that the attention was drawn to him. The truth was very different, but the hitter kept his mouth shut about that.

When everyone had gone home, he headed back to the roof, took down the rig that hung out over the street, unplugged the snow machine and loaded it all back into his truck to take back to the guy he borrowed it from. It was easy enough done, he was owed a favour, and setting it up took no time at all really... just a couple of hours, no big deal.

It was worth it, to see the look on her face. Eliot growled and snarled about Parker’s love of Christmas, because honestly, she drove them all a little crazy with her over-the-top childish excitement. The snow was worth the effort though, to see the grin on her face, the joyous laughing and squealing at the best Christmas surprise she ever got in her whole life.

She wouldn’t ever guess it was Eliot that gave her this gift, he as certain of that. His belief in such a thing lasted only a few hours. It was past midnight when he got back to his apartment, let himself in, and was somewhat startled by the sight of a clumsily wrapped gift on the table.

With a frown, he unwrapped the bright shiny paper and then couldn’t help but smile at what he found inside. It looked like a small snowflake made of glass but the very distinctive weight proved it was actually a fashioned diamond. The note underneath it, still sitting in the box, was definitely Parker’s handwriting.

It read:

_Get a tree then you can hang your new ornament_

_P.S. Thank you x a million_

Clearly, she was much smarter than he ever gave her credit for.


End file.
